1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device or a display device, and to a method for producing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore investigated is use of a glass substrate and a gas-barrier film in an organic EL device (organic electroluminescent device). For example, JP-A 2004-79432 describes use of a transparent gas-barrier film comprising an ultra-thin glass sheet and a transparent resin layer as a sealant for organic EL devices. JP-A 2005-63976 describes an organic EL device having a glass substrate and a panel-protective film. The organic EL device protects it from water penetration thereinto by a cap.